This Christmas
by thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Charlie and Hermione become unlikely penpals when they bond over their love of books. This is the story of Charlie's yearly visits to spend Christmas with his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Second Year**

Maybe it had happened quickly, or maybe it was something that had slowly happened over the years. Either way Molly Weasley saw a change in her son Charlie that could only be explained one way.

Love.

* * *

Charlie had lived in Romania for almost ten years, and in that time his family had sent him numerous letters and pictures of their lives including but not limited to the amount of trouble the twins got themselves into, Bill falling in love with a veela who coincidentally their mum and sister loathed according to their own letters, Percy being Percy and abandoning everyone, and of course his youngest brother attaching himself to the Chosen One and finding trouble wherever he went.

So visiting for Christmas was always an event.

He had made it home for the hols every year since he left the country as it was the only time he got to spend with his family and the week he got with them meant everything.

Of course the letters were a way for his siblings to confess things they would never tell their mother or each other in some cases and it was all judgement-free which was brilliant for them and it helped Charlie stay in their lives. So when Ginny sent him an owl saying that Harry Potter had come to their house he was more than shocked.

And when he arrived to the Burrow for Christmas as Harry was sitting by the fire he could have collapsed. Of course, his mum was there to catch him in a bonecrushing hug.

Everyone was there, Ginny jumped into his arms just like when she was little followed by the loving hugs from each of his brothers.

"Charlie I'd like to introduce you to Ron's friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." With the way she said each of their names it was obvious that Molly Weasley had already decided that they would be family one way or another.

There was no mistaking the Boy Wonder with his green eyes and black hair covering the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Nice to meet you." He said sticking out his small hand to shake Charlie's much larger one.

The girl, who must have been Hermione did the same. "Pleasure." He said to both of them, but for once all eyes were not on the boy everyone said would save the wizarding world, Charlie was too busy taking in the sight of his youngest siblings friend.

Her hair was bushy, that much had been made clear to him through letters but up close it was just curly and natural. Untamed. Her eyes were a mixture of cocoa and gold creating an effect with her iris' that was entrancing, the pools of color held his attention for much longer than he cared to admit before breaking away to take his belongings upstairs.

She was only twelve or thirteen, but there was so much more to her than anyone else could know. Eyes told so much about a person and that was something Charlie had learned from working with dragons for so long. Their eyes told stories, pain, love, contempt, anger, and age. It was hard to lie when everything was right there.

Sitting down on the dusty bed in the room he shared with Bill Charlie took stock of the items hanging around. There were books placed neatly on the shelf next to his bed, a toy dragon perched on his headboard ready to pounce at anyone who came near, and his quidditch stuff laid neatly on the floor. It was a room of someone who had left.

Without knocking the twins entered and sat across from him on Bill's bed. "Ron has a crush."

"On sweet, innocent, too smart for her own good Hermione."

Charlie blinked at his brothers, they had always finished each others sentences and it was odd at times but once they had started it was something you got used to. "Okay?"

"Well, we have spent the last few months with them and we've already decided that she is far too good for someone like Ickle Ronniekins."

 _They can't be serious._ "I'm not going to play matchmaker with a pair of twelve year olds."

"It's not matchmaker per se."

"As much as un-matching." The matching grins were slightly infuriating. "See, mum has it in her head that the two of them would make a grand couple, but Ron's always going to be a prat. Don't roll your eyes like that Char you know it as well as we do. Hermione has already shown herself to be an amazing witch."

Going into detail with how the three of them had found the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year after fighting off a fully grown mountain troll and Harry getting rid of You-Know-Who and his catalyst astounded Charlie. That was only in their first year.

"Imagine what she could do when her powers are fully developed."

"She's being called the brightest witch of her age. And they're not wrong."

To hear the twins commend someone for their brains was something that did not happen often if at all. They admitted that they were brilliant until they turned blue in the face, but for someone else to be just as intelligent and a few years younger than them was cause to look into.

"I won't be a part of this. I'm all the way in Romania as it is so there's nothing that I can do except through letters." Their smiles didn't falter. "I'll leave this up to you."

Ushering the two out of his room and down the stairs, Charlie joined the rest of his family in the sitting room before dinner was ready.

"How're you liking Hogwarts Ginny?" His little sister looked paler than usual, but that could be explained with homesickness.

"I like it, charms is pretty cool."

"What about you Ron?"

The youngest boy shrugged before making a move in wizard's chess against Bill, the one person he could never beat. "It's alright I guess. Bloody Snape already hates us for no reason."

"I wouldn't call you making faces at him behind his back 'not a reason' Ron." Everyone stared at Hermione as she spoke, Ron said that she could be bossy at times but it was just funny to hear her call his transgressions out in front of their mother.

When dinner was called everyone scrambled to the kitchen and squeezed into the benches surrounding the table. Charlie, being stocky and all muscle that he was somehow stuck between little Hermione and Bill who thankfully was one of the leaner Weasley's so he didn't have to encroach too much in Hermione's space.

"Ron says you work with dragons."

Her eyes were filled with curiosity, his mum hated the fact that he worked with such dangerous animals but his siblings all thought it was wicked. Hermione just seemed to want to know more. "In Romania. Do you like dragons?"

"I'm not sure yet. I've seen some of them in books and they're really gorgeous, though I'm not sure I'd want to be up close to one." Her nose wrinkled thinking about the danger but her eyes were still glittering.

"It takes a lot of training to be able to handle something like that. And you're never alone so someone is always there to watch your back and vice versa."

A roll flew at Charlie's chest causing his mashed potatoes to fly off the fork and right back to his plate. "Oi! Stop boring her about your bloody dragons."

"She asked me about them first!" Throwing the roll back and watching as it split into two Charlie started laughing as each part hit a twin in the head. "I didn't do it." He defended as his mother stared the three of them down in turns.

Everyone at the table was laughing but Hermione was fidgeting a bit and when Charlie looked down she was pocketing her wand. Realizing she was caught Hermione blushed but Charlie just winked and went back to eating his dinner.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed Hermione was sitting by the fire reading a thick book before the embers all went out.

"Thought I'd find you down here." The voice startled her but realizing it was only Charlie coming down the steps slowly relaxed her.

"First day you've met me and I'm already predictable?"

She chuckled a bit sadly as he sank down to the ground with her. "I've heard a lot about you, know you like to read so I figured you would be down here." He pulled his knees to his chest and stared down to her, his blue eyes flickering with the dying embers. "I wanted to give this to you so you could read it, it's one of my favorite books on dragons. Since you seemed interested earlier I thought you might enjoy it."

"That's really sweet Charlie, thank you."

"I'll let you get back to your reading, see you in the morning."

Hermione watched as he retreated up the stairs, his mesh shorts framing his legs nicely and his very worn Gryffindor quidditch jersey hugging his arms.

Having almost been done the book she was reading Hermione finished the last seventy-five pages in less than an hour before picking up the books Charlie had given her. The spine was broken in a way that only happened when a book was read over and over again, the cover had Charlie's name scrawled inside in sloppy handwriting that reminded her of Ron's.

The book started off discussing the different types of dragons, where they were located, and their differences. Each chapter went into more detail and even though it was a short book Hermione couldn't put it down. When she finished the last chapter she immediately closed the book and rolled over on the couch to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning there was a blanket covering her and the book was gone.

"Good morning deary." Mrs. Weasley patted the birds nest of hair crowning Hermione's face. "You should probably go get a shower before the boys are all up. Breakfast will be ready when you get out." With a wink Molly went into the kitchen and Hermione pattered up the rickety stairs to the bathroom for a shower to wake up.

The hot water did wonders for the kinks in her neck that had accumulated from sleeping on the couch all night but it didn't do anything to tell her where she had placed Charlie's book. Letting her thoughts run wild for a little bit longer than usual Hermione finished her shower quickly and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. It was still early so none of the boys would be awake to see her walking through the house naked so she felt secure in wearing the fluffy white terry cloth and carrying her clothes to Ginny's room.

Until she opened the door of course.

Charlie was just walking through his bedroom door as Hermione emerged from the steam filled room, he was still dressed in the shorts and jersey from the night before but now his feet were covered in muddy socks where she assumed trainers had been. But he didn't notice her, it looked as though he was returning from a run with the sweat accumulating on his shirt but there was no time to ask him before he closed the door quietly behind him.

Ginny was still dead to the world and stretched out on the bed her red hair half covering her face. Hermione got dressed as silently as possible before drying her hair as much as she could with the damp towel, when she walked over to the cot set up for her to grab the jumper she threw on it there was a book lying underneath it.

 _I noticed you finished the book I gave you last night. Here's another one. - Charlie_

The mystery of the missing book was solved and Hermione felt much better knowing that she hadn't actually lost the book after all. Tucking the note between the pages and pulling the jumper over her head Hermione made her way to the kitchen where bacon was sizzling in a pan and Molly was humming a tune to herself.

* * *

That week that Charlie was home the boys played quidditch nearly every day, except of course on Christmas.

When they woke on Christmas morning it was because the twins had run into everyone's room jumping on the bed in an attempt to fill the Burrow with Christmas spirit. The tradition was that everyone wore their pajamas to open gifts and for breakfast before dressing for the day, so pulling on a shirt Charlie followed his brothers down the stairs and situated himself in front of the fire before anyone else could claim the spot.

Spending so much time in Romania meant that he had gotten used to the warmth the sun provided him every day and while in the beginning it had been too hot now Britain was too chilly.

Fred and George looked as though they had stayed up all night in anticipation and already were starting to sort through gifts starting a pile in front of the family members already there.

Ron and Harry were the second to last pair to arrive followed closely by Ginny pulling a still half-asleep Hermione down along with her.

"Why don't you sit in front of the fire dear?" Molly asked pointing to the spot next to Charlie. "That will wake you up." Ron tried to move to sit next to her as well but Harry had already taken the spot. Maybe Fred and George had tried to recruit him in their un-matching too.

The gifts continued to be divided and even Harry and Hermione had a small pile in front of them. Once there were no more gifts under the tree everyone started ripping the paper off the parcels revealing items that matched each child exactly.

"What is this?" Hermione asked holding up a quill that was purple.

"Oh that's from us, something we invented just for you Granger."

Immediately she looked frantic that it would explode in her hand or turn her hand green. "It never runs out of ink no matter how much you use it," George explained. "And there are two different colors you can use, black and green, in case you needed to make separate notes or edit something."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at either the twins or Hermione trying to gauge reactions. The quill was still gingerly held between her thumb and index finger as she too tried to determine whether they were serious and after a moment her lips turned up in a smile. "That's brilliant."

Ron's mouth fell open in surprise displaying the half chewed chocolate frog before Harry pushed his jaw back up, Molly and Arthur looked proud for once of the twins inventions but continued opening gifts.

Everyone had gotten a Weasley sweater from Molly, even Hermione and Harry who stared at it like it was the most precious thing he ever owned before pulling it over the unruly black hair. His was made with Gryffindor colors while Hermione was maroon and a grey H.

Charlie received another pair of dragon hide gloves and a Chudley Cannon's jersey among other innocuous things while Hermione mostly got books, Ginny got a bracelet, Ron and Harry got candy, the twins got quidditch stuff as well, and Bill got new dress robes for work. Everyone had chipped in to get their parents something nice this year and the weekend trip they would be taking to Cork in Ireland was overshadowed by Arthur also receiving a bag of plugs and Molly opening up three new cooking spell books.

It was always the simple things that his parents appreciated more than the grand gestures, it made Charlie love them more and obviously Hermione was proud of herself for what he assumed were ideas she had given his brothers.

Christmas had always been Charlie's favorite time of year but this Christmas his already large family seemed to adopt two new members and he was happy with the change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Third Year**

After his week vacation was up Charlie said goodbye to his parents and Bill as the six younger ones had already gone back to Hogwarts and took his portkey back to Romania.

The heat was welcoming and thawed the frozen parts of his body from standing out in the snow.

His flat had been left untouched as it was every year he left and yet there was a parcel sitting on his counter.

 _This came for you while you were gone. Figured you wouldn't mind if I laid it here. - Greg_

Greg was his neighbor who also worked in the offices at the sanctuary. They had access to each other's flats in case of emergencies, and of course to put mail on counters when the other is out of town.

Opening the carefully folded packaging Charlie realized that it was a pair of books with a piece of parchment tucked neatly into the pages of the top one.

 _I realized that I took your book with me to Hogwarts, thought it would be nice to return the favor along with it. Here's my copy of my favorite book_ The Great Gatsby _, it's an American book but it has a lot of great symbolism. Let me know how you like it and thanks again for loaning me the books. - Hermione_

Charlie couldn't help it, a giant smile erupted across his face. The book was well read but was also very well taken care of and while there were a few marks the spine was intact and the corners of the pages were straight.

While he didn't understand a lot of the book he appreciated that Hermione shared a muggle story with him and decided to write her a letter asking for clarification on some things. But along with that he had to remember the age difference and while it was ok to be pen pals and exchange books with each other there was a line that couldn't be crossed with Ron's best friend.

That was another thing. Ron obviously fancied her and while everyone was teaming up to keep them from being together he didn't realize it and Hermione didn't seem to care for him other than as friends.

It was something he would have to get out of them both in letters.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, and the twins both kept them updated on their school year with a letter from each every week or so. It was only when Ginny's letters stopped did Charlie ask if everything was really alright.

 _Wish we could tell you Char, she's got this diary that she won't let out of her sight. It seems to be taking up most of her focus now and she's just gotten much quieter than before. We keep asking her to play games or something with us and she just shakes her head and runs to her dorm._

Ron's letters got sparse as well even though he and Hermione exchanged books every two weeks her letters too seemed to be hurried towards the end of the year. He attributed it to the end of year exams.

 _Sorry for not sending this one sooner, we had a bit of an event here at Hogwarts and I was petrified. I'm fine now though! Also, I really enjoyed the last book on Antipodian Opaleyes, they seem brilliant! Do you have any that you work with?_

Charlie was dumbstruck. _Petrified?_ What did that mean! Ron's letter was a little more annoyed than Hermione's though.

 _Not only did Hermione turn herself into a cat a few months ago from polyjuice potion (don't tell mum) but now she's gone and gotten herself turned to stone or something._

The twins, who could always be relied on to crack a joke or two, also had a serious letter.

 _This Chamber of Secrets business is really getting out of hand. I'll bet it's Malfoy._

Each letter that he received made Charlie increasingly worried about his siblings. Hogwarts wasn't the same as when he was there, everything was dangerous now and of course that could be traced back to Harry...not that it was his fault.

Instead of sending a book back to Hermione he decided to just send a note asking if she was alright. _How on earth did you turn yourself into a cat?_ _I'm glad you're alright._

Fred and George clearly cared for the girl and watched over her like they did with Ginny, it was nice knowing that his brothers could protect the small witch, not that she needed it but in case something happened and from what he had heard there was a lot more bullying from the Slytherins.

It wasn't until that Christmas that he really knew how much.

* * *

Ron had undoubtedly said or done something stupid to Hermione causing her to be angry with him, but she had still come to Christmas to be with Harry and Ginny.

The day before Christmas Eve the kids were all in the sitting room late playing exploding snap and it was getting more and more obvious that Ron was trying to make them explode at Hermione. It was normal to find one person you tried to get out of the game but really it was just depressing seeing him throw card after card to her feet hoping one would blow up.

"Give up on it Ron," Fred shot a look throwing his own card and watching it explode at Ron's toe.

"We're on her team." George finished. "You're not going to win."

It was odd how dark Ron's eyes got in the firelight but you could still see how angry he was. "I don't have to win I just have to make them explode at _her_."

"Oi!"

"Honestly Ronald, just because Crookshanks has been chasing Scabbers around is not a reason for you to be acting this way."

"Maybe not but you turning in Harry's broomstick to McGongall is!"

Everyone stared at him watching as color ran up his neck and into his ears. Finally, it was Harry who spoke.

"I was angry at first but I understand why she did it Ron. She was just making sure I was safe."

Throwing the cards in a heap on the floor Ron stomped up the stairs possibly waking their parents in the process.

"Right git that one." One of the twins mumbled picking up the cards and shuffling.

Charlie handed them his and started towards the kitchen. "Anyone for tea?" Grabbing six mugs, cream, and sugar he set everything on a serving platter and waited until the tea was boiling before pouring.

Everyone was lounging on the floor when Charlie came back in, hanging out in the sitting room was something that they had grown accustomed to when Charlie came home.

"So what's this about turning in Harry's broom?" He asked nestling in between the boy who could and George.

Her cheeks were tinted pink as Hermione gave an apologetic smile to Harry. "Harry's broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow, and he got a new one the other morning and I assumed it was from Sirius Black, I didn't want there to be any hexes on it so I told McGonagall who took it to test."

"Ron's problem is that since Harry doesn't have a broom he couldn't play quidditch as well since he would have to use an old one from the broom closet."

"Yeah well Ron's priorities aren't exactly in the right order sometimes."

They spent the next couple of hours drinking tea and talking before finally heading up to bed. Christmas Eve at the Burrow was all about Molly and Arthur as their children cooked breakfast, cleaned the house and then played quidditch so the couple could relax.

For Hermione it meant sitting underneath of a tree reading with a bubble of warmth surrounding her while also watching the boys (and Ginny) play.

This year was no exception.

When everyone woke up the next morning there was no interest in getting dressed properly as they were all tired from staying up so late the night before. Ron of course was the first to sit at the table and wait for food while the others started preparing breakfast.

"You could at least set the table Ron," Fred spat to him while cooking the sausages. "This breakfast is for mum and dad not you."

Reluctantly and with numerous dirty looks from the twins and Ginny he finally rose from the chair and started setting the dishes down in a sloppy manner.

Coffee and tea was made for everyone and when the food was set on the table in platters Molly and Arthur arrived excited about the meal.

"It's not as good as yours mum but we hope you like it."

Each of the kids gave her a kiss on the cheek as she passed them until reaching the head of the table where she got to sit twice a year, Christmas and her birthday.

"I see Ron set the table." Reddening he slouched in the chair listening to the snickers from the rest of the group.

"Anyone for coffee?" Charlie offered holding up the carafe.

Arthur and Bill held out their cups to be filled while the others passed around the pots of tea.

"Charlie, I didn't get to ask you yesterday if there was anything new at work."

Normally Molly didn't enjoy hearing about the dangerous work her second oldest son did, but she couldn't deny that it was interesting and better to know from him now rather than get an owl that he had been eaten.

"We did get a new dragon from the reserve in India, an Antipodian Opaleye." The eggs on Hermione's fork were close to falling off as her head rose and met Charlie's gaze. "He's gorgeous! His name is Vasuki."

"What kind of name is that for a dragon?" Ron snorted.

"It's a famous dragon from Hindu mythology. He was the god Shiva's snake and had a gem on his head. He was a symbol of the oceans and seas." Leave it to Hermione to know something like that, but it made sense for an Opaleye to be named after a dragon with a gem on it's head. "And what kind of name was Norbert, you still liked that."

Hermione was definitely not ingratiating herself back into Ron's good graces, but he was still being a jerk and they both knew that his brothers would back Hermione in this fight. So instead he just shook his head and continued eating.

After cleaning up the kitchen everyone got changed and headed outside for their quidditch game. Hermione had several layers of clothes on as well as a scarf, hat, gloves, and a blanket.

"I thought you might like to read this while we're playing today." The book Charlie handed over was thicker than the others she had borrowed from him with red leather binding and nothing on the covers indicating a title. "I got it when we found out the Opaleye was coming to us, it's everything there is on their origins and characteristics. It seems like they're one of your favorites and I thought you'd enjoy it."

With a smile they followed everyone outside and before flying up Charlie cast the warmth charm around Hermione and she waited to release the snitch and send the quaffle up to them.

Honestly, Weasley Christmas' were a little hectic and reading during the match was some of the most peaceful time that Hermione could get here. Not that she didn't love it but all six of them could be a bit much to handle sometimes.

Bill wasn't terrible as he was much older and more of the protective type to put the others in their place when it was needed, the twins of course loved her for some unknown reason as she only ever got them into trouble with their inventions, Ron was a prat most of the time, and Percy wasn't someone she associated herself with since he had disowned his family. Ginny of course was her best girlfriend and could be tolerated at all times. And then there was Charlie, the one she could talk to about books and didn't have to try and not act like the complete nerdy bookworm that she was. He didn't mind how she looked and enjoyed writing to her or else he would have stopped doing it long ago.

There was also no denying that all the Weasley men were attractive in their own way, if Ron was a little more sensitive and mature sometimes Hermione would have been in love with him long ago. But somehow it seemed as though the two of them would stay really good friends instead of dating.

The rest she couldn't think about that way, Bill was too old for her and the twins were too carefree for them to be a good match, and while Charlie was slowly becoming her favorite Weasley he was still much older and there was no way she could even remotely think of him as anything other than a penpal.

So she continued reading about dragons and tried not to let her thoughts run away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fourth Year**

The summer before Ron's fourth year Charlie got a letter saying that his dad had tickets to the quidditch world cup if he wanted to join them. There was no other answer but yes to that question and he immediately took the days off work and scheduled a portkey to meet them there.

When the day finally came Charlie woke early and packed a knapsack full of clothes and anything else he might need for the weekend. His dad said that there would be a tent large enough for everyone but that he might have to sleep on the ground. But that wasn't a problem, the amount of excitement electrifying through his body wasn't either, but that fact that even though it was the best way to travel internationally Charlie Weasley hated portkeys.

The trip was only a few seconds long but it was enough to do damage. Landing in front of the field and depositing the crushed can of Romania muggle soda Charlie pulled a small vial out of his bag, a potion to get rid of the instantaneous headache that port keys gave him, the relief was just as quick and he continued through the throngs of people to find the campsite.

Flags flew above camps for easy recognition and people were wandering through the rows trying to find friends or drinking buddies.

Following the map he got to the campsite he recognized the mob of redheads instantly and jogged over to them.

"Good, Charlie's here! Let's go get our pride gear and head to our seats. Don't want to be late." Arthur said hugging his son before setting the others on him.

Grabbing some green and white face paint from Ginny and wrapping a scarf around his neck Charlie followed everyone up the hill aweing at the enormity of the pitch.

"Should have brought tissues."

"In case of nosebleeds." The twins said together before continuing down the hill.

The seats were great, they could see everything going on in the game and even though the group was divided amongst themselves everyone had a great time. But when Ireland won the match after Bulgaria's seeker Viktor Krum captured the snitch Fred and George went crazy.

"We won! We're rich!" They sang refusing to answer any questions about it.

Back at camp the high spirits continued to flow until Arthur's ears perked up and he looked outside of the tent.

"Stop it!" He said frantically grabbing his bag. "We have to leave. Now! Fred and George you're in charge of Ginny, Charlie you're in charge of the other three. I'm going to find the ministry officials." Springing into action the twins grabbed their bags and Ginny's hand before running to the port key tent, Charlie watched as the other three looked between themselves.

"Ready?" They nodded. "Do you remember where to go?" Nods, again.

Checking that it was clear Charlie led the way through the chaos reaching his left arm back to take someone's hand to create a chain of people and being met with a small and clammy hand in return. There was no sign of death eaters but an explosion went off to their left and Hermione screamed out.

"Harry!" Ron yelled realizing his friend had been separated. "Harry!"

"He'll find his way back, he always does." Hermione reassured taking Ron's shirt and pulling him forward. "We can find him after."

Getting to the area with port keys Charlie realized that the area was cleared of any trash items, everyone else had taken a way out not caring where they ended up.

"We'll wait here for the others." Charlie decided, and it wasn't a long wait. Everyone had run in what could have been considered record time and when it looked like no one was left the seven ventured back in to find Harry and Arthur.

The dark mark was hanging high in the sky for everyone to see but none of them were focused on it. Their eyes were on the ground looking for Harry Potter. There were a few scattered bodies that would need care and some that were dead, Charlie hoped that no one else had noticed they weren't breathing.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed trying to find her best friend over and over until there was a motion to their right. "There!"

Ron and Hermione were in the front of the group crashing into Harry and holding onto him.

"STUPEFY!"

Everyone ducked just in time as red light streamed above them.

"Those are my children!" Arthur's voice boomed running to the small group huddled together.

"They were found at the scene of the crime!"

"They're just children Barty."

Harry turned to look at each person before landing on Hermione. "Crime?"

"It's the dark mark Harry, it's _His_ mark."

They were all questioned quickly determining what they were doing and who they were with and since everyone came up with the same story there was no arguing that they could have done anything wrong. Except Harry of course, because the ministry seemed to be out to get him.

Ultimately they were free to return home with the promise that any belongings found on the campsite would be sent to their address within a month.

It wasn't the best trip and even though Charlie had a good time he was worried about everyone's well-being.

 _Christmas will be better._

* * *

It was a nice surprise when Charlie was able to write to his siblings and tell them he was making an unexpected trip to Hogwarts. Although he couldn't exactly tell them he was part of a team transporting four dragons it was safe to assume they thought that was part of the trip.

Of course in the note to Ron he invited Harry and Hermione to see them too, but since Harry was a champion it was also a conflict of interest.

The night he and his coworkers arrived with the four very large and very angry crates Charlie couldn't think about anything other than holding his baby sister.

It was difficult being so far away from the youngest siblings because he was missing them growing up, but he loved his job too much to leave.

"I can't believe you actually brought dragons here." George said taking a step in front of me towards the Welsh Green.

"Does mum know?"

"She does, but she couldn't come out to see me tonight. She'll be here in a few days to see me and cheer on Harry." Each dragon was in a transportable crate that was just big enough for them to turn around in, the four were in a clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid had cleared a few trees to make room. "You guys wanna try to get a little closer?"

The cheers from everyone made Charlie smile, he had only been able to show off the dragons once when his mum and dad came to visit Ron's first year at Hogwarts. After going over safety procedures and telling them to be careful (even going as far as threatening to take the twins wands) Charlie let the group follow him over to the Chinese Fireball that was his favorite.

"This one's name is Tanit, we got her from Hong Kong several years ago when she was very young so we got to name her. She's nesting right now so we can't get super close but from here you can see her scales clearly." The dragon eyed the group warily not sure what to make of them, she had grown up in the sanctuary so she was used to people coming up to her everyday but there was a change when she laid her first egg. "I think she's going to be alright if we move a few steps closer."

Charlie was in front of the others with his hands up to the dragon so show he wasn't going to hurt her or take her egg, his wand in a brace on his forearm ready to send the magical wood into his hand in a second if need be.

Slowly, the others followed his lead pocketing their own wands and stepping forward inch by inch until they were right behind Charlie's large form. Tanit didn't seem to mind them so much but kept an eye out just in case.

"She's beautiful." Hermione whispered. "Are the underside of her scales red?"

"Yes they are, that's why everyone sees them as black and red creatures. When they move around you can see it more and the red can be reflected onto the black scales around it giving it the impression of fire."

"How big will she get?"

"What does she eat?"

"Can I pet it?"

He tried to answer the questions one at a time after firmly telling them this was as close as they got. "Come visit me in Romania sometime and I'll let you play with smaller ones that won't char you up and make mum kill me. Also, don't tell her I offered that."

For the next few nights the Weasley's and Hermione all ventured out to spend time with Charlie for a bit before going to bed. It seemed suspicious that everyone was watching them leave the castle after dinner for the Forbidden Forest and emerge hours later in the darkness, but Dumbledore had allowed it and with dragons nearby nothing was going to attack them.

Finally the day of the first trial came and Hermione couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Come on Granger," Fred gently tugged her out of the Gryffindor common room. "You need to eat something."

"I need to wait for Harry, I need to see him."

"He's already left to prepare. We can't have you passing out on us though so eggs and toast."

Ginny was as nervous as Hermione and the twins generously filled their plates with food that Hermione was never going to finish. It had been fun to see the dragons up close but the night before the Hungarian Horntail had started spitting fire at everything close to had told them to leave so no one would get hurt and the image had stuck in her mind that Harry would have to face one of those things.

After breakfast the twins walked with Hermione and GInny to the quidditch pitch to watch while Ron followed behind in his perpetually annoyed state.

"I'll meet you there." Hermione called out suddenly running off in another direction.

George had started to follow her but Ginny grabbed his arm telling him that Hermione needed some time. About a half hour later she squeezed through the seats to fit between Ron and Charlie who had been able to join them.

"How is he?"

She hadn't told anyone where she was going so when Charlie winked she figured he must have just guessed.

"Not as scared as I am honestly." Her hands were shaking and even lacing her fingers together didn't help. "They were picking dragons when I left."

The canon went off and the shaking intensified. Mrs. Weasley muttered about the safety and how worried she was for everyone, but when Harry came out (last and of course with the Horntail) the girls all went silent. Until the dragon tried to bite Harry in half.

"YOUR WAND, HARRY!" Hermione shouted watching as her friend hid behind a rock. The heat from the flames was warm up where they sat so she knew he was sweating. "He's going to die, this is it."

Charlie placed a soothing hand on the middle of her back while also letting his mum squeeze every drop of blood out of his fingers on the other hand. "He'll be fine. He's smart so he'll be able to get out of this."

"Then he's going to be maimed."

She was serious, Hermione thought that Harry would actually be hurt beyond repair but Charlie just kept pressure on her back letting her know that he was there for comfort. When the broom sped into view she relaxed a bit knowing that Harry was in complete control of the situation. There was a click before the Horntail released a jet of white hot fire to him and he was using that as a marker for when he should veer to the side.

But then the dragon broke free of the chains holding him to the rock and Harry had to drag him away from the crowd of people.

"Where's he gone?" Even though they were fighting, Ron was still pale and his knuckles lost all color from holding onto the railing so tightly.

Five minutes went by. Then ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Finally Harry could be seen flying back towards them a trail of black smoke behind him as the end of his broom smoldered.

"I have to go help with the Horntail. I'll see you all tonight." He had told his coworkers that while he was there to help and do his job, he was also there to support Harry and Hogwarts and they had agreed. But now that a dragon just flying around aimlessly he had to work. "Told you he would make it." He added before running off to grab a broom from another handler and flew off to find the rouge dragon.

Everyone cheered and raced down to celebrate with their respective champions. Hermione couldn't remember a time she hugged Harry as hard as she did now.

* * *

Having left the day after the first task with the dragons Charlie hadn't gotten to spend too much time with his family, but was pleased when Christmas time approached. When he got Ginny's letter though he realized how sad he was.

 _There's going to be a Yule Ball this year because of the Tournament. I've been asked by Neville Longbottom. Sorry we won't get to see you for the hols. I miss you. - Ginny_

 _Bloody ball is going to be rubbish. I tried to ask Hermione to go with me but she said she had already said yes to someone else, doubtful of course. She'll probably show up alone. - Ron_

It was known that Ron could be insensitive to everyone else's emotions but the fact he just assumed that Hermione would lie about having a date just to show up alone was beyond his usual level of stupidity.

So Christmas came and went with Bill and Charlie both spending the day with their parents celebrating and relaxing together before going back to work.

It was a week after Christmas that Charlie received his first letter from the twins.

 _The ball was brilliant. We tried to spike the punch but it was charmed to filter out the alcohol so instead we just drank it ourselves. Ginny and Longbottom danced too long though, might have to corner him and have a chat. Ron ignored his date all night because he's a prat. Oh! You'll never guess who Hermione went to the ball with. VIKTOR KRUM! She was gorgeous too, we have pictures of them before everything went to hell. - Twins_

She did indeed look beautiful. The blue dress was demure and revealing at the same time. The blue fabric hugged all the right curves and dipped low in the front revealing just the smallest bit of cleavage. Ron and Harry stood on either side smiling and helping her twirl around to show the entire outfit.

It was no wonder that she had caught the eye of someone like Viktor Krum.

It was also no wonder that Charlie felt a twinge of jealousy. Reminding himself that she was only fifteen he steeled away from the picture and his impure thoughts, throwing his efforts back into dragon taming.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I realized that I haven't given you guys a note yet in the first 3 chapters so here it is! I obviously don't own any characters and some of the story is changed to fit my plot. Also, thank you to those of you who favorited/followed/reviewed as it helps me gauge whether or not I want to finish my story. Hopefully you all enjoy everything and please feel free to let me know your thoughts. I plan on submitted a new chapter at least every week if not more than one a week so look forward to that!**

 **Chapter 4: Fifth Year**

Things were getting difficult in Britain, Hermione knew that better than anyone. And still she and Charlie wrote to each other about books and dragons. Neither wanted to admit that eventually there would be fighting and death.

Books were a safe topic as well, something they could both relate to and have interesting conversations about. They also made great gifts, and so far since she had met Charlie there were seven books about dragons adorning her shelves.

She needed to get him a good book for Christmas, the last one he sent was a gorgeous tome about dragons that used to be able to live in the water only surfacing for fights and causing what the muggles called 'hurricanes.'

He seemed to have read every book on dragons ever written, so she needed to think of something else to give him.

Diagon Alley was a safe place to shop for everyone and since it had everything she needed for each of the Weasley's it was the perfect place as well.

Quality Quidditch Supplies had Chudley Cannon items on clearance for ninety percent off since they were doing so poorly again, so Ron got a bright orange jersey. Gambol and Japes Joke Shop had a few small fireworks for the twins she bought, and the amount of candy she bought from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop was absurd. Finally, she ended up in Flourish and Blotts scouring the shelves for a book Charlie might enjoy. Settling for one about the history of basilisks Hermione checked out, they were close enough to dragons to not feel stupid about it but also they were a magical creature and Charlie loved those.

With everything that had happened in the last few years Hermione decided not to wander around Diagon Alley much longer and instead used the Leaky Cauldron's floo back to the Burrow.

"There you are dear," Molly said ushering her in through the door. "Dinner's almost ready why don't you go wash up?"

The gifts were already wrapped so Hermione deposited them underneath the tree before heading upstairs to put on drier clothes. Washing her hands Hermione winced at how much the scar on her hand stuck out against the redness.

 _I am not that smart_ it read. They all had an ugly mark on the back of their hand now, a constant reminder of what Umbridge was doing to them. Harry's was deepest but he tried to not let it bother him, the twins had the next worst because they were constantly standing up for the younger students.

"Something wrong?" Hermione's feet had carried her all the way to the sitting room which was empty except for Crookshanks. Charlie looked down at her with worry marring his attractive features. "Is your hand hurt?"

His calloused hands took her dainty on before she could hide it.

"It's not as bad as it looks." The words hung between them awkwardly as he continued to inspect the writing. They both knew that it wasn't true.

"What is this?"

Shame is what she felt looking down at her left hand, it was a reminder that she had gotten detention for asking too many questions about the practicality of magic and why they weren't using their wands to learn. It was the only time she had ever actually request to learn something hands on instead of from a book. "I got detention."

The fire behind his blue eyes was frightening and comforting all at once. "You got detention, and as a punishment you got scarred?" Any comfort she had felt before was long gone.

"Yes." Tears started burning in her eyes as she whispered the word, the first half of the year had been so trying and there was no reason to be as strong as she had been with Charlie. She could show her emotion, her vulnerability and not be embarrassed.

Her hand was dropped and the warmth surrounded her as Charlie pulled her into a tight hug letting his shirt soak up the salty tears. He didn't speak, just tried to regulate his breathing and let his thumb run circles on Hermione's shoulder blade and after a few minutes they both calmed down.

"We should probably go eat," Wiping any remnants of tears from her cheeks gently Charlie smiled. "Remember that you're one of the most intelligent and strongest witches I've ever met, don't let anyone ever tell you differently." Kissing the scan on her hand Charlie left for the kitchen letting Hermione watch him walk away.

* * *

There was a time when Hermione thought that she fancied Ron, between the bickering and angst that he exhibited, but now that they were getting a little older the annoying things that could have passed for an eleven and twelve year old were no longer acceptable.

Ron was jealous, that much was obvious at the Yule Ball when he tried his best to ruin her evening (as well as his dates) even though she was having a wonderful time. He was also stubborn to a fault. Even if he knew that he was in the wrong there would be a time period where he would keep his distance and just sulk until he decided that being alone and miserable wasn't fun anymore. During the Triwizard Tournament when Ron and Harry were fighting, Hermione eventually just gave up on him and let the fight sort itself out as there was no talking Ron into apologizing for being a git.

His siblings all knew it too. Ginny spent little time trying to coddle and more time trying to smack sense into him while the twins just reminded him how much of a prat he was every chance they got.

So Hermione gave up on trying to make Ron realize that she wanted to date him, instead she focused on the struggles within Hogwarts and he was none the wiser.

Charlie, however, had seemed to worm his way into her life bit by bit. The scent of his shirt lingered on her clothes from hugging him and the warmth of his arms slowly dissipated causing her to shiver once. He was taller than her by a few inches and the muscles in his body made him feel both strong and almost cuddly at the same time. Like a bear.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks one last time before walking into the kitchen and sitting between Ginny and Fred.

"How was Diagon Alley?" He asked scooping potatoes onto the plate for her.

"Empty. Most of the shops are closed now."

They all started asking questions and she tried to answer them but scanning the table she realized that Charlie was looking at his plate instead of at anyone else. After dinner he excused himself to the garden for a walk hoping to be alone.

"Charlie, wait." She called following him out into the snow. "The ministry doesn't care what's going on at Hogwarts right now and if we say anything they'll just call us liars and children. We've tried everything we can but even Dumbledore can't do anything against her without getting sacked. McGonagall told us to not cross her and she's trying but there's only so much you can do against a ministry official."

It didn't seem to deter Charlie's anger in any way, he ran a hand over his face and sighed before finally turning back to Hermione. "I can't understand how this is allowed to happen."

"We don't understand either, and no matter how hard we try to get answers there's always someone there blocking us." There was nothing McGonagall could do, the ministry was trying to stonewall Dumbeldore at every turn, and even when Ron sent an owl to Percy he got a response that Umbridge was a sweet woman. How could no one care?

"There has to be something we can do?"

"I think we just have to wait it out and try not to get into trouble." The smirk the spread across Hermione's lips said otherwise. "Although I did convince Harry to make this club, we call it Dumbledore's Army or DA for short. Since Umbridge isn't actually teaching us spells Harry is."

Charlie couldn't help it, this was such a Hermione thing to do. So he started laughing. She looked at him oddly before giggling as well. "I'm sorry this is just….of course you started this."

"Yes I did, so don't worry about this." She pointed at her hand. "Everything will be fine in the end."

* * *

Christmas Eve the kids made breakfast and played quidditch while their parents relaxed.

For the quidditch game Hermione curled up under the tree with her book, blankets, and the heating charm but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on the words.

It was cold as December usually is in Britain, but the boys were all wearing pants and long-sleeved shirts instead of jackets or sweaters the only exceptions being Ron and George since they were the keepers for the game. Everyone was a blur flying around trying to get the quaffle into the hoops or trying to catch the snitch.

The book sat on Hermione lap unread for the hour everyone was playing but no one seemed to notice. She watched as everyone played comfortable and warm from the ground hanging on every move and every near victory of...Charlie.

But that couldn't be right, there was no reason for her to just focus on him instead of watching everyone in the game.

Except that there was, she just didn't see it.

Hermione spent the rest of the day and night trying to figure out why she would spend the entire time watching Charlie instead of her other friends, and there was no reason.

It wasn't until the next morning when everyone was opening Christmas gifts did she realize.

Her pile, along with Harry's, had grown substantially over the years as the other Weasley's started to get them small presents to open with them. They had accumulated Weasley sweaters in all colors and proudly wore them.

This year she had been gifted more books than usual with different subjects. Fred and George had given her one on charms and the other on potions because they knew that those two were her favorite subjects. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had grouped together to get her the limited edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ with extra chapters including the Chamber of Secrets and Triwizard Tournament among a few others. Bill and Fleur had given her a nice leather bound journal and a book on flying to poke fun at her irrational fear. Molly and Arthur had given her sweets and a book on spells that weren't going to be taught in school (mainly spells to be used around the house).

Then there was Charlie's gift. Not only did he get her a book on magical creatures which was thicker than most of the other books but there was a smaller package that held a small silver locket and when she opened it there was a tiny Antipodian Opaleye spitting fire and roaring.

"When it's closed you can still feel the warmth but you can't hear him."

"Him?"

No one else was watching the exchange so Charlie took a chance and winked. "It's the Opaleye we have in Romania, his name is Gunther."

"Oh, Charlie!" She said throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and squeezing. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"You'll have to come visit sometime and see him in person."

Agreeing to the trip Hermione put the locket around her neck and slid it underneath her newest sweater. Every so often she could feel the heat against her skin, it wasn't too hot to be unbearable but was more of a soothing reminder.

At dinner that night Hermione was still wearing the locket and chatting with Ginny when something caught her eye. Turning to the left slightly she noticed Charlie watching her from across the table, his plump lips curled upwards in the smallest smile that could have been missed by anyone. Their eyes met and the heat from the locket intensified causing her to jump slightly and make Charlie blush before turning away.

The realization of what just happened almost made Hermione drop her fork which was dangling from her fingers.

"Mione?" Ginny's voice snapped her out of it. "You alright, you look pale?"

"Fantastic Gin."

The redhead wouldn't let something like that go but she hadn't brought any attention to it either which was a good thing.

Hermione Granger loved Charlie Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fifth Year, part 2**

Charlie and Bill had joined their parents in sending everyone back off to Hogwarts hugging each one of the tightly, but Charlie noticed that out of all of them Hermione hugged him a little longer.

It made his heart happy.

"Alright," Bill said grabbing Charlie's arm outside of the Burrow garden. "Spill."

There was no use denying it. At least not to Bill, he knew everything. "Hermione."

"I know that, I want to know how long it's been going on."

"There isn't anything going on. We've been writing each other for a few years sending books the other might enjoy but there hasn't been anything romantic. I wouldn't do that to Ron."

"Oh, Merlin." Throwing his hands in the air was Bill's way of saying you were daft as a piece of bread, which only caused the person he was talking with to get angry. "To hell with Ron. He doesn't appreciate her, you know that almost better than I do. And she gave up on him years ago you can see it in her demeanor. Anyway, she's almost legal age and even though I can't say that people will be completely accepting of the relationship should you try to start one with her as long as the two of you are happy it won't matter."

Each of the Weasley's was good to get advice on one subject even though each of them thought themselves genius' in everything. The twins were good at pranks and not getting caught, Ginny was good as gossip, Percy was good with politics, dad was good with tinkering, mum was the best with homemaking spells, Ron was good with chess and all things Harry Potter, but Bill was the expert on relationships.

So when Bill said that it wouldn't matter in the long run Charlie believed it.

"Did you know she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Bloody Krum?" It was safe to say that his parents had probably already listened in on the conversation so it didn't matter much what he said now. "How am I supposed to compete with _that_!"

"You don't have to, just be yourself. She obviously sees something in you or she would have stopped writing you a long time ago."

With that Bill went back inside leaving Charlie to his thoughts. It was possible that Hermione could fancy him but there was no way to really make sure without outright asking her.

He would have to bring in the big guns.

He needed Ginny.

* * *

They had barely stowed their bags in a compartment when Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her away.

"I know something's up so you might as well tell me." There was no arguing with the youngest redhead and Hermione didn't want to try.

"Ginny, I feel like I can't even explain it. One minute I feel like everything is normal and then the next I realized something crazy!"

The girls were sitting in a small compartment by themselves not paying attention to everyone walking past looking for seats. "That's not really an explanation."

"I think I love one of your brothers." Hermione deadpanned. "How's that for a confession?"

"Which one?"

Hermione sighed and tied her curly hair up in a knot. "Somehow I think you already know that."

"Of course I do, I could see it coming from a mile away. Let's be honest here Mione, Charlie's not the easiest person to get along with sometimes but it seems like you have him wrapped around your little finger." Her blue eyes glinted in a way that had Hermione thinking she had been watching for years. "He loves to read just like you and no one else will talk to him about books, so that's probably what started it all. And your love for magical creatures of course."

"So what actually gave it away for you?"

They got up and started working their way back to the boys but that didn't stop Ginny from shouting out her answer. "The locket of course, he didn't anyone else something that nice did he?"

The silver necklace had been hidden beneath her jumpers and shirts since Christmas but it was possible that Ginny had seen her take it off at night or noticed the chain around her neck and got curious.

"Where'd you two get off to?" Harry asked as they returned finding Neville and Luna had joined the group.

"Just went for a chat is all."

The rest of the ride was filled with laughter and stories from the hols, as they neared Hogwarts everyone started to get hungry laughing at how their growling stomachs interupted more than one conversation.

Getting to Hogwarts meant that it was back to school work and studying for their O.W.L exams, which Hermione was frantic about the moment dinner was served.

"What do you think they'll test them on?" She blabbered on not realizing no one else was listening to her. Finally, she snapped out of it and looked around the room noticing all of the D.A members were nodding in her direction. "Harry, we need to set a 'study' time."

Luckily he was quick to understand what she was saying. "Right, how about Thursday at six? That should give us enough time right?"

"I'll make sure the library is free." It didn't make sense that they had to talk in code but with how many people didn't know about their "club" it was easier than trying to explain. And with Umbridge's new Inquisitorial Squad it was safer too.

That night in the common room Hermione set the date on the fake galleons each member had been given and smiled as it glowed slightly warmer in her hand. "Alright, everyone should know about it by now, we just need to figure out what to go over."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat in the corner excitedly discussing what they should teach everyone before growing more and more tired and finally heading off to bed.

That night Hermione wrote a short letter to Charlie before succumbing to sleep.

 _Thank you again so much for the locket. I love it. How is Romania? - Hermione_

Running to the owlery before breakfast she sent the letter off with one of the better birds there and skipped down to the Great Hall earlier than the rest of her friends.

"Are we in love, Granger?"

The voice stopped her in her tracks, turning to face Malfoy and his goons sneering at her existence. "What does it matter to do?"

"So Weasel finally admitted his feeling to you. Didn't think he had it in him honestly."

Pansy Parkinson's laugh was akin to nails on a chalkboard, grating against Hermione's eardrums. "Good one Draco."

"No, Ron did not admit feelings for me. Mainly because he has none, again not that it's any of your business." Turning on her heel to walk away she heard the group snicker behind her back but she wouldn't let them ruin her good mood.

Surprisingly the twins were sitting at the Gryffindor table already and waved her over to sit with them as she walked in.

"So Granger, are you going to tell us what has you in such a good mood?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Fred."

The twin next to her just smiled and bumped her with his elbow. "Come on Mione, we know that you fancy someone we just can't figure out who."

"Then I guess you'll just remain curious because I'm not telling you."

"Who else knows? At least tell us that."

"Why, so you can go bother them with all your questions trying to get the information? I think not."

So they pouted and changed the subject hoping to lull their friend into a false sense of security, eventually she would slip up and tell them.

* * *

 _Ginny, I need your help with something top secret. I need you to help me figure out whether Hermione fancies me or not. I don't want her to feel awkward if I tell her that I do (surpsie, by the way) and she doesn't feel the same. Please help. - Char_

Smiling at the note she opened in her first class away from the prying eyes of her other brothers. Charlie had written "Open when alone" on the front so that meant it was something juicy for her eyes only. But this was even better than imagined. Hermione told her yesterday and today Charlie, it was the perfect matchmaking opportunity. Not that it needed much work.

 _She fancies you. Hasn't taken off that bloody locket since you gave it to her. - Gin_

Charlie had never brought a girl home before to meet the family, mum would be ecstatic if he declared his undying love for someone they already thought to be family. Although the age gap was troublesome it was actually better because Hermione acted ten years older than everyone else just from intelligence alone.

Now all she needed to do was sit back and relax as they finally admitted it to each other.

* * *

"Charlie, you seem distracted. Something the matter?" Greg was his partner with the Ukranian Ironbelly this week and as they exited the enclosure he decided to check.

"Not really, it's not something that's terrible really. It's just that I really fancy this girl back home."

Greg was in his forties and married so he understood how it felt to be hopelessly in love with someone. Often, he told everyone how he and his wife had met when they were younger but the timing was never right with them as she was a few years younger than he was. It took years of them pining after the other until finally they made it work. Now, she was all he ever talked about.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked as they walked to put the brooms back and write their report.

"Tell her I suppose. I just don't know how."

"Is this the young lady you've been exchanging books with for the past three years?" He nodded. "Give her a book about all those mushy feelings you have, maybe she'll realize what it means and write back to you about her unwavering love."

He couldn't help but smile, it wasn't a bad idea but it seemed impersonal doing it through a letter. It would have to wait for Christmas.

But that night an owl tapped at his window followe shortly by another. A letter back from Ginny and a letter from Hermione. Both made his heart race with anticipation, neither were particularly long notes but each meant something important to him.

Deciding to sent Hermione a note back that night Charlie raced around his flat looking for a spare bit of parchment.

 _I'm glad you like it. Think of me when you wear it, yeah?_

It seemed cheesy to send something like that but in a way it was romantic without being over the top.

So he sent it and decided that he would just let it work itself out.

* * *

At breakfast one morning a black owl swooped down to Hermione landing expertly between the platter of eggs and the plate in front of her before holding out his leg and taking a bite of her toast.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Ron asked with breakfast shoveled into his mouth.

"Don't know." It wasn't a lie, the outside of the scroll didn't have anything written on it, but she hoped it was from the one person she wanted to hear from.

It took owls about a day to get from Scotland to Romania, and that was only if they didn't get caught in any bad weather along the way. It had been about two days since she wrote Charlie and with the meeting coming up the next night it meant more to hear from him as it would calm her down.

Instead the note just caused her to blush furiously raising more questions from her friends than she wanted. Fred and George tried to get a good look at the note but since it wasn't signed they didn't get a definite answer. If they had been given enough time they could have figured out whose handwriting it was, but the glimpse they received before Hermione folded the note and shoved it deep into her bag meant that it was gone forever.

But the look in her eyes remained there for days.

On Thursday night Harry greeted everyone hoping they had a good holiday and then explaining what a dementor was and how the patronus charm would send them away.

"So you all need to think of a happy memory, the happiest you've ever felt in your life, and hold onto it when you say the words."

Everyone spaced out and thought for a moment before speaking the incantation. When they did the room lit up with silver animals bouncing around before dissolving.

It didn't take long for Hermione to think of the top two happiest moment of her life. Halloween their first year when Harry and Ron had come to save her from the troll, and this past Christmas when Charlie gave her the locket.

Saying the words she sent out a silvery otter that took to the air like it was swimming. They spent an hour perfecting the charms and helping others who couldn't get it to work just yet. By the end of the night everyone was able to produce a full patronus.

"This is something that even full grown wizards have trouble with." Harry announced walking between people to get a better understanding of what help they needed. "There are some who have fully manifested their powers and can't do this, but you all can. Just keep holding onto that one happy memory and you'll get it."

Everyone sent out their patronus a few more times before calling it quits for the night.

"I have rounds, I'll see you all later." Hermione said setting out to meet with Terry Boot the Ravenclaw prefect she was set to check the corridors with.

But it wasn't long before she ran into Umbridge.

"Why, your wand is out Miss Granger." The toad tsked. "That's ten points from Gryffindor."

"I'm on prefect rounds professor, I need to have my wand ready in case I need light."

"I don't think so dear." The woman infuriated her to no end, normally Hermione was level headed with professors but it seemed like Umbridge wanted to undermine absolutely everyone she felt inferior to herself. Which just happened to be everyone, even Dumbledore.

When she found Terry at the Astronomy Tower she was in a fit and he chuckled at her. "Umbridge found you too?"

They had chosen to do their rounds together as it was easier to do what they needed without bickering. "I can't stand her."

"She tried taking point away for being out of bed even though it's not curfew. I tried to explain I needed to do rounds but she just told me I was wrong." Shaking his head Terry motioned for her to go down the stairs first. "What a joke."

"If it is a joke it's not a very funny one."

The Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting Hermione into Ravenclaw when she arrived as a first year, she had the intelligence sure but ultimately it decided that her courage outweighed her wit.

"How was your Christmas?"

They had reached the bottom of the tower and headed out along the floor watching as the portraits snickered or scowled at them.

"It was fantastic, how was yours?"

"My family and I went to Germany to visit my aunt and her kids. Not a very exciting trip I'm afraid, I'm the oldest so I practically babysat the entire time." Terry was wasy to talk to, he didn't think Hermione was superior because she was in Gryffindor and instead talked to her as he would another Ravenclaw.

"Well I suppose that depends on how much you like children."

"After this trip not very much."

They laughed together before falling into an amiable silence before saying goodnight when rounds were over.

Getting back to the common room Hermione found Harry and Ron still waiting up for her a mess of chocolate frog boxes between them.

"We saved you one." Harry said holding it out for her. "Well, I saved it from Ron for you."

Thanking them she sank into the overstuffed couch and sighed.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

The boys looked to each other before turning back to her. "Who it is you're all worked up over. We can tell."

"Eventually, but not now."

Saying good night Hermione made way up to her dorm and dressed in her pajamas before taking the locket off for the night.

Thinking back to the note Charlie sent she smiled, she would think of him more than just when she was wearing the locket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to take a quick moment to thank each and every one of you for favoriting, following, and most of all reviewing! Thank you sosososo much! I'm always happy to see when my work is enjoyed and even more to see people's reactions or thoughts on what's going to happen. Keep 'em coming!**

 **Chapter 6: Sixth Year**

The weeks seemed to pass by like molasses. Hermione sent him a letter every few days but only a few had books attached, mostly she was chatting and telling him about Hogwarts.

Fred and George had made an extraordinary exit, a portable swamp still hadn't been removed even though it was probably a very simple piece of magic on Flitwick's part. It was a big middle finger to Umbridge.

Dumbledore had gone, been pushed out by Umbridge and her tyrannical rule only to be deposed herself by what Hermione called the D.A. They had used the floo in her office to try and communicate with someone for help only to be caught and everyone involved with the diversion punished. They don't honestly know what happened to her since she was carried off into the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid's half-brother and a bunch of centaurs.

Then there was the fact that they had stolen thestrals and brooms and travelled all the way to London to break into the Ministry of Magic and save Sirius. Turns out though, that he wasn't really there and it was a ruse from You-Know-Who to get Harry and his friends there for an attack. Which would have worked had the Order not shown up and help beat them all down, or if Dumbledore hadn't arrived and dueled with You-Know-Who. And of course, it really would have worked if the Minister for Magic hadn't showed up and declared that he was really back putting everyone in Britain on high alert.

She had written to him from the infirmary at Hogwarts in the days following their escape and battle. Someone had cursed her but there didn't seem to be any effects that could be detrimental in the long run. Still, Charlie got anxious.

On a different note, Hermione had received ten O.W.L.s and as a result could pick practically any job she wanted after leaving Hogwarts.

The news was all always sporadic and different making him happy and worried all at the same time.

So, that summer he made a point to visit home even though it had moved from the warmth and space of the Burrow to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was gone now, the house seemed almost worthless without his presence and everyone else could feel it too.

There had never been a portrait made of him but there were a few pictures from his time after Azkaban and they had made sure to hang them up wherever they could.

The visit was short and he left after only a few days promising to return for Christmas.

* * *

That year was more glum than previous years, with the loss of Sirius and the now widely known return of You-Know-Who tended to put a damper on things.

Still, it was Christmas and there was nothing getting in the way of the Weasley's from having a good time.

So Charlie deposited his bag in the hall and made way down to the kitchen where everyone was joking around and helping his mum set the table for dinner.

"Wotcher there Charlie," Tonks said spying him first. "How was the trip?"

"Uneventful thankfully." It was then that everyone else heard him and came running over to greet him. "Yes, yes I missed you all too. Now let go of me George I can't breathe."

Only his family had raced over to hug him, the others stayed seated waiting until the barrage was over before assaulting him once more. Remus gave him a quick hug before passing him off to shake hands with Mad-Eye, kiss Fleur's cheek, shake hands with Harry, and finally wrap his arms around Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

The hug didn't last as long as either of them would have liked, but Charlie smiled when he noticed that she was wearing the locket tucked neatly underneath the longsleeved blue shirt she was wearing.

Scooping his mother up in a hug and turning them once he reveled in the scream and the feel of the wooden spoon she was hitting him with. "Charles Weasley you put me down this instant!" But the smile on her face wasn't angry, she has happy that he was here and more importantly that he seemed happy himself.

"How's Romania, Charlie?" Ginny asked pulling him down into the chair next to her. "Any more dragons?"

"Any more scars?" Ron included earning a scowl from their mother.

"Romania is wonderful, I'll miss it while I'm gone but I'm much happier to be here with you lot." He looked around the table and found Hermione hanging on his words, he was going to love being here with his family but it was the brunette he really wanted to see. "No new dragons so far this year but we're in the talks of getting another Chinese Fireball soon. And no new injuries Ron, sorry to disappoint."

"Any new friends out there?" Mad-eye was standing in the corner as usual 'constant vigilance' being his one and only motto.

The Order members looked to him waiting for an answer, Molly looked between them and the younger ones trying to understand what the code meant.

"No, the sanctuary has kept the same staff since last year and the surrounding town is wary of anyone coming out of the sanctuary." The words seemed to deflate everyone until Charlie added something worse. "Especially a Brit."

The rest of the wizarding world didn't want to get involved with the war in Britain and that meant staying away from anyone from there, even if it was in a different country altogether.

Even with the news no one let their Christmas spirit dampen and the feast Molly prepared was the best in ages. There was barely any conversation after the dishes were served.

"How's school guys?" Charlie tried to ask but most of them had food shoveled in their mouths.

"Fine." Ron was able to answer without spitting food across the table.

Ginny was actually able to give her answer eloquently telling Charlie about being co-captain of quidditch and being in The Slug Club.

"The what club?"

Ron stabbed a potato with his fork, so whatever kind of club it was he hadn't been invited.

"Our potions professor, he has these dinner parties and calls it The Slug Club. He's trying to 'collect' us in a way so he can brag about who he knows." Thank Merlin there was someone who could actually answer things with that group. "Obviously Harry was invited."

"And I'm guessing you were too."

There were a few people staring at Charlie as he said it to Hermione across the table.

"Why would you think that?" She asked not meeting his eyes and instead focusing on the meal in front of her.

"Smartest witch of your age? Ring any bells?"

Ron was slowly getting more red in the face and with a shrug everyone dropped the Slug Club conversation, but it still stood that Hermione had been called brilliant.

* * *

Charlie had offered to sleep in the den so no one would be put out of their rooms. So when he heard the patter of small feet making their way towards him he couldn't help but smile, there was only one person who would be out of bed at this hour to talk to him.

She missed all the right steps so there was no squeaking boards, and tiptoed past the screeching portrait of Mrs. Black until the door to the den opened quietly.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked with a bit of cheek.

"I wanted to be able to talk with you." She said sitting on the floor, he had already made a makeshift bed and was tucked neatly underneath the covers. However, he was also currently only in a t-shirt and boxer shorts making it impossible to leave the decency of the blanket. "How are you?

"I've been well, staying out of trouble and not getting hurt or anything like that." She smiled knowing fully that Charlie could protect himself. "I suppose you're doing well in school this year?"

"I was made a prefect again this year, plus the Slug Club so they take up most of the free time I have after school work. Everyone wants the D.A to start meeting again but I'm not even sure that's possible with Snape teaching defense against the dark arts he would notice-"

"Hold on, _Snape_ is teaching defense against the dark arts?"

The thought alone terrified him but it didn't seem like anyone was mentally scarred about it so far.

"He's done a good job so far Charlie you can't condemn him just because of who he is."

She talked to him like his mother would have in a situation like this, but he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was while doing so.

Her hair was longer than the last time they had seen each other, it fell across her shoulders in waves and accentuated her face. Her brown eyes were wide with wonder and the dying embers made the brown stick out just a bit more than usual.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione grabbed a throw pillow and wrapped her arms around it. "Whatever you wanted. I thought there might have been something exciting with the dragons that weren't in the letters."

It was endearing the way she wanted to talk about dragons with him, almost as if she just wanted to learn more about them herself. Charlie couldn't help but roll onto his side facing her and smile.

"Unfortunately we haven't gotten any new dragons but one of the Common Welsh Greens is starting to show signs of nesting so everyone is preparing for that fiasco."

"Why would it be a fiasco?"

"You've seen nesting mothers before, imagine when a bunch of people try to check in on the egg every day and make sure that there's nothing wrong with it." Charlie smiled at the way she tried to understand, placing her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying it. "Dragons are scary on a good day and even more dangerous, give them an egg to protect and it increases tenfold. We actually have to try and separate the male and female in the enclosure so they don't attack us at once."

They talked for hours about the safety procedures involved with the dragons and how they differ depending on species. It wasn't until Hermione's eyelids started getting heavy that Charlie sent her back off to bed with the promise of seeing her in the morning.

She stood there for a moment and it seemed almost as if she wanted to say something before leaving, instead leaning down and tucking a stray strand of hair out of his face before going back upstairs.

 _That girl is going to be the death of me._

* * *

When the sun finally rose Charlie rose with it as he was accustomed to doing in Romania, his mum was making her way down to the kitchen and so he followed her to help with breakfast.

"I thought you would still be sleeping." She said patting his cheek affectionately and starting the tea. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No mum."

Molly Weasley was not the type of woman who held her tongue easily, even less so when it came to her sons and getting married. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Of course, they had all built up an immunity and a repertoire of excuses but that didn't stop her. "Not at the moment."

"What happened to that one from when we came to visit?"

"You mean the girl I went on a single date with five years ago?" Molly shrugged only making her son shake his head. "It didn't work out."

"You should be thinking about settling down soon you know, working with dragons your whole life is no way to live."

They had this discussion almost every year, Charlie just smiled. "For now it is. My job pays the bills, let's me save up money, and I get to be happy while I do it. What's there to think about?"

"Grandchildren for your father and I for one thing."

"You can let Bill take care of that for you. He'll be married before I will."

"But you're not just out of Hogwarts anymore. At your age I had already welcomed Bill into the world, it's your turn."

Sighing it seemed like there was no changing his mother's mind on this point, so it was easier to say that he would start seriously dating.

"I will actually try mum, but I can't promise that the girls at the sanctuary will be what you want for a daughter-in-law."

Molly almost laughed and looked toward the stairs as a group came trotting down for breakfast. "I'm sure they're nothing like Hermione here."

"No one is like Hermione." The rebuttal was lost on Molly as she started cooking and the others launched into a conversation about something or another, but Hermione and Charlie locked eyes for a moment the meaning not lost on either of them.

"What do you think Charlie?" Ginny grabbed his attention down at the end of the table. "Do you think we should be able to go to Diagon Alley today?"

"I told you all that you couldn't go without someone from the Order with you."

With a wink to his sister Charlie straightened his back. "Which I am. I'll go with them. It'll look less conspicuous anyway since I'm actually related to these fools."

So it was decided, and everyone ate quickly before running off to clean up and get dressed.

When they were all finally ready each went through the floo one at a time following Charlie into the bustling Alley where all of Wizarding London was last minute shopping for gifts.

"Why did you all want to come out here?"

"Quidditch stuff." Ron, Ginny, and Harry said together as Hermione deviated with "Books."

"You three go together, I'll go with Hermione so she's not alone. Meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?" Everyone agreed and set off in opposite directions. "What books do you need?"

It might have been the cold weather making her cheeks pink or it could be her blushing, only Hermione knew. But from the close proximity Charlie was walking with her it was probably the latter. "Just wanted to pick up something on potions."

The only teenager in the world that wanted to buy books about school to read for fun. "Any specific topic?"

Hermione seemed to cringe away from the question but only slightly, pursing her lips to find a reason. The hesitation was only for a second, not enough for anyone else to really see but for Charlie it was odd. "Dittany and the properties it has outside of healing."

So they set out looking for anything like that, the stacks upon stacks of books piled around the shop only gave them one book with anything on dittany not healing related. Along with it Hermione bought a book on protective charms.

"Time to meet the others." She said cheerily walking out with the parcels under one arm. "I wanted to pop into the apothecary to get some supplies for school as well, I'll meet you at the pub."

Not giving Charlie the time to say she shouldn't wander off alone Hermione bolted away towards the shop leaving him standing in the snow. Deciding though that she was more than capable should something happen he started off for the pub to find the others already there.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Apothecary, needed supplies for school."

If Charlie hadn't been trained to handle dragons and notice tiny idiosyncrasies he wouldn't have noticed the millisecond long look Harry and Ron shot each other before changing the subject just like he wouldn't have noticed the pause Hermione gave.

The three of them were up to something and didn't want anyone else to know about it. He would have to figure out what it was and soon.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance as they had to return to Hogwarts the day after Christmas and Charlie returned to Romania shortly after. But the locket kept warm against Hermione's skin and it was his thoughts of her keeping it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm SO sorry about the delay in this chapter. It took me a while to actually figure out where I wanted to go from here and it's been a lot longer than I thought it would. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Chapter 7**

Bill getting married was one of the biggest things to happen for the Weasley family since Ginny's birth. So Charlie had to be there and not only because he was the best man.

Since he and Bill were so close in age and had been through practically everything together, so when he met Fleur Charlie got letter after letter about how smitten Bill was over her and how head over heels he was becoming.

Getting to the Burrow Charlie only wanted to turn and run the other way. It was complete chaos.

But of course his mother spotted him the second he appeared.

"Oh good, Charlie you're here. I could use some help cleaning up the family room if you wouldn't mind."

Of course everything had been scrubbed and dusted to a spotless perfection, but Molly insisted that it be kept that way.

"Oh thank Merlin, Charlie." All of his younger siblings dropped what they were doing as he walked in the door and ran to grab his things to have an excuse not to work anymore. "You really need to help, mum's gone off her rocker." Ron grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"It can't be that bad." But one look at the faces around him and Charlie knew that it was bad. "Okay, but the wedding is two days away and after that it'll all be over."

Getting to the room Bill and Charlie were sharing everyone piled in trying to hide as best they could. "You don't understand," Ginny sat on the bed opposite him. "She's gone mental. It's like she thinks Fleur's parents _care_ what the house looks like. Their daughter is getting married what does it matter what the inside looks like when they're only seeing the outside!"

"Her oldest child is getting married, and you know how mum can be. Trust me, let her get through being neurotic about this wedding and the next one will be a lot easier."

Everyone groaned and slumped where they were. "She's gonna be mental."

A moment later they heard Molly getting ready to come inside so they scattered. Charlie unpacked a few things before making his way down to the sitting room where Molly was asking Hermione to dust before turning on him. "There you are, I'm glad you decided to help us here."

"Mum, calm down." Wrapping his arms around his mother Charlie could feel the tension in his mother's body and tried not to let it bother him. "I've only just arrived, and the house looks great. So let's all just have a cup of tea and then I'll help clean as much as you want."

She seemed to relent and give in to the weariness. "You're right, Hermione would you be a dear and get the others while I start the tea?"

When Molly went into the kitchen Hermione practically ran to Charlie and hugged him. "That was brilliant."

"I figured you all needed a break." It felt nice to be holding her and to have her cheek resting against his own. "How are you Hermione?"

"I'm...I'm well." The pause didn't go unnoticed, but Charlie tabled it for another time. "How are you? You're not hurt or burnt or anything?"

They let go of one another slowly and Charlie held out his arms and spun. "Still in one piece, no new burns or marks."

"I should probably go get the others, will I see you tonight?" He nodded as Hermione left and joined his mother in the kitchen.

"So mum, are you excited at all for this wedding or just going a bit nutty?"

Hitting him with a tea towel Molly sat a cup in front of him and sat with her own. "You know I'm excited, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Bill is marrying the love of his life and I know that you think they rushed into this a little fast but remember that you and dad also got engaged early and after how many years and seven kids you still look at each other like it's your first date." Charlie somehow always knew how to calm his mother down and make her smile, so it was a shock when the others came in to see her happy. "Bill is so in love with her that sometimes it's sickening but at the end of the day this is who he wants to marry and they want to spend the rest of their lives together. It's not too much to ask to just let everyone else have a good time as well."

The table was filled with everyone laughing and joking and even Molly brought out biscuits and the short tea break Charlie had talked her into slowly turned into a break until she had to start making dinner.

"I'll go clean the sitting room like I promised." Charlie left the room and was followed by Ginny who he supposed was sent there by their mum.

"So Charlie, I've been tasked with trying to get out of you whether or not you'll be next up for this personal kind of hell or not."

"I am not currently seeing anyone, and you can run and tell mum that."

"Alright, on to the next conversation. What's up with that new dragon you were telling us about at Christmas?"

Charlie went into a monologue about how excited he was to have gotten the new dragon and all of the things that it had done since it got there. "He just flew around for hours the first few days, none of the other dragons ever did that!"

Ginny seemed pleased when Molly called them for dinner and Charlie loved that he was able to talk about the dragon again.

After dinner everyone was tasked with helping clean the kitchen before going to bed and even though Fred and George only popped in for dinner and left before they had to help clean it wasn't too bad and Charlie waited until the creaks of the floorboards to head back down to the sitting room. where Hermione was already waiting.

"I brought you something." She said patting the cushion next to him. "I was reading about charms and found the one let's the wearer know that they're being thought about, I've made it so that when I think of you it will get warm."

He couldn't help but smile, smartest witch of her age indeed. "Just like the one I put on your locket." The necklace was on a leather rope long enough to hide down his shirt so nothing could catch it and hurt his neck, at the end was a pendant of a dragon.

"It took me a little while to figure it out, but I realized late at night it would stay cold and it would be warmest the day before I got a letter from you. Eventually I found a book that mentioned a charm just like it and figured that's what it was."

"I'm sure you thought it a bit presumptuous of me to do something like that."

Hermione's smile was bright, the kind you get from growing up with muggles obsessed with fixing teeth, and the sight of it made Charlie's heart race. "Actually, it was the exact opposite." Surprise was probably not the emotion he had expected to feel tonight but it was nice. "It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me."

He couldn't help it, the moment the words were out of her mouth Charlie's lips were covering hers in a searing kiss filled with emotion he hadn't been able to bring himself to say.

It had been years since Charlie had thought about any other woman, and there had been plenty who had tried but none had succeeded. In the beginning of the "infatuation" as he and Bill called it Charlie had attempted to go on dates with women from the sanctuary to try and keep his mind off of the very illegally young Hermione but none of them lasted too long. Maria, the one he had dated last actually told him that she hoped he got whoever it was he was so hung up on soon, and now it was time.

For a dragon tamer his lips were soft but worked against hers with experience, Hermione who had only ever kissed two boys in her life felt like she was doing it wrong or that Charlie would suddenly not fancy her anymore because of it. But he wasn't slowing down and she just started copying what Charlie was doing and it seemed to work.

After a few minutes of snogging uncontrollably Charlie pressed his forehead against Hermione's and took a couple of deep breaths. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

"So, what do we do now?"

Charlie pulled her into his chest leaving kisses along her cheek as she relaxed into his embrace. "We can figure it out later. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else first." She nodded and seemed to take a deep breath, almost preparing for what he was about to say. "I know that you're preparing for something, that you and Ron and Harry are getting ready for the time when you have to take on this fight and that the three of you are going to try and keep us all safe from whatever it is you think is coming." Hermione was still, almost as if she was holding her breath and not give anything away about their plans. "I also know that I can't stop you."

The locket warmed against her chest greater than before. "Charlie…"

"Don't say anything, you have to save the world Hermione whether you know that's what you're doing or not." A calloused thumb traced her jaw down towards the lips he had just bruised with his. "I've worried about your safety for the last few years and I think I can manage for a little while longer."

Their necklaces grew warmer as their lips met again in a softer kiss and it was only after that they both headed off to bed.

The next morning Molly was absolutely frantic about everything that needed done before the wedding and the moment her kids set foot in the kitchen she was giving them jobs. Hermione and Charlie were only given the time to smile coyly before having to run off and pretend to be working, the strip of leather holding his pendant was visible but no one mentioned anything.

"I just think it's weird is all Ginny," Ron grumbled to their sister as they walked out to the garden for degnoming. "She's acting really off lately, have you noticed?"

"All I've noticed is that she's happy, she's been happy for a long time but weddings bring out different emotions in girls. She might be thinking of her own wedding or who she wants to dance with tomorrow. All that matters is that she stays in this mood and that means don't run in there mucking it up by being a grouch."

Curiosity got the best of him, there was really only one person Ron would be concerned about being happy. "What are you talking about?"

"Hermione," Ginny was looking at him and waiting for a tell, she had a knack for knowing when people were hiding secrets. "She gets these letters all the time that make her face practically explode into a smile, and I think they're from a secret boyfriend but she won't tell us."

"Why not?"

"Well that's the thing, she would only keep it from us if it _was_ a secret boyfriend, she would at least tell me if it was something dull." Ron was busy shaking his head but Charlie just shrugged before expertly throwing a gnome over the wall. "Why would she keep a boyfriend from us?"

"Maybe she didn't want you to read too much into it, like it's not anything serious and didn't want all the questions that she knows you'll have." Pointed looks had never done much for Ginny, but today she was picking up on the simplest of ticks.

"Ron, I think we can handle it out here if you want to hide or something."

Without another second Ron ran towards the back porch of the Burrow where Harry and Hermione were most likely camping out.

"It's you."

"What are you talking about Gin?"

Charlie had laid out on the grass soaking up the rays of sun he missed so much from Romania, but Ginny stood over him. "You're the one Hermione's been hiding from us."

"Don't you think I'm a bit old for her?"

"Actually no. I think you're the perfect age and maturity for Hermione. Maybe you've noticed but she's much more grown up than Ron and knows about four time as much, not to mention you have an interesting job with something that she's interested in, and I guess you're not bad looking." Charlie laughed, out of the Weasley kid Ginny was obviously the most attractive being a girl and all, and while the twins were charming and good-looking in their own weird way it was Bill and Charlie that had always been the ruggedly handsome ones. But Ginny never enjoyed admitting it. "You're exactly the type of person I would imagine Hermione fancying."

"And why's that, since you've decided that's the case."

Dropping to sit with him Ginny started listing off on her fingers. "You enjoy your job, you're good at what you do, you're compassionate, love to read, when you need to be serious about something you are, but you always try to have fun. Those are only the things off the very top of my head, there are so many more!"

"What do you want me to say Gin?" Even though they had snogged most of the night and admitted their feelings for each other, Charlie and Hermione hadn't put any parameters on what the relationship meant because she was going to be running off soon. "You want me to say that I love her? That every time I get a letter from her I keep it and reread them when I miss her, that when I do get to see her all I want is to hold her close, that I'm absolutely terrified of what's about to happen because I know that the three of them have some crazy bloke to kill? Fine, I said it."

"Charlie." Ginny stood with a coy smile to her brother before leaving the garden. Hermione, however, stood behind the stone wall where he never would have seen had she not said something. "You really feel that way?" Hermione walked towards him and dropped in the spot Ginny had vacated.

"I really do." twisting their fingers together Charlie let his voice drop so only the two of them heard the conversation. "I didn't realize until last night that I was falling in love with you over the years, but that's what was happening."

Leaning in Hermione captured his lips with her own letting the quiet envelop them for a moment to themselves. "I love you too Charlie." She said running her thumb along his jawline.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Following Bill's wedding there wasn't much that Charlie could do, but he did everything within his power.

Taking time off from the sanctuary he temporarily moved back into his childhood room at the Burrow and spent the time helping his parents. The days were spent either at the joke shop helping the twins before the lull when everyone went back to school or helping his mum clean, the nights were spent alone in his room with his thoughts and a picture of he and Hermione from the wedding. Ginny had taken it without either of them knowing while they had snuck off to a corner of the tent with champagne.

Tonight though Charlie was stopped before he could leave for upstairs. "Is something the matter?" His mother asked patting him on the cheek. "You've been awfully shut in these last couple of weeks."

It was now or never, she was either going to cry tears of joy or defeat. "Sit down mum." She was led to the couch and stared at her son. "For the last few years, Hermione and I have been writing to each other. We've sent books, trinkets, letters….and every Christmas we've been able to spend some time getting to know each other."

"Oh Charlie…"

"Mum, I know it's odd that she and I would end up together but I've grown to love Hermione and I told her right before the wedding." Charlie felt saddened thinking about how she had looked at him just before apparating away with Harry and Ron. "And I keep thinking about whether or not they're safe, or if they're eating. It's driving me mad."

Molly took her sons hand in her own, tears were shining in her eyes unshed. "Charlie, I know that I should say something about the age difference but I know that out of all my children you are the one Hermione is most like. She is very mature for her age and I know that you would never want that changed. And I know that Ron fancied her but honestly at this point I think they have realized it would never work."

"So you're not mad?" His brow furrowed in confusion as Charlie watched his mother smile.

"Of course not Charlie. Your father and I got married very quickly the last time You-Know-Who rose to power, it makes sense that people would be pushed together again. But, it makes even more sense to be something the two of you have worked on over the last few years." Her smile grew as she patted Charlie's hands. "I should be mad or at least upset, but right now all I can feel is a little bit of happiness on top of the dread that is already there."

"Thanks mum."

* * *

The months went on, Charlie continued to help as much as he could and when Charlie wanted to feel a closer connection to Hermione he would go outside and look up at the sky remembering that the stars or moon he was seeing was the same that she was seeing too. The pendant on his necklace would grow warm and he would smile knowing that she was thinking of him.

When the leaves started turning Molly's knitting needles started clacking together with different color yarns creating scarves and sweaters for everyone in the family.

Ginny, who had been doing the same as Charlie as keeping to herself, had gone off to school only to write home about how awful it was at Hogwarts.

So when she finally got home for Christmas she lunged into her family's open arms. "Thank Merlin."

Several other students stopped to wish her a happy holiday and she even introduced a few of them. Fred and George recognized Neville Longbottom who seemed shy as he shook Charlie's hand and retreated after his grandmother only a moment later.

"How is it?" Charlie asked pulling Ginny closer to his side as they walked into the Burrow.

"Rubbish. Snape's Headmaster and he's made so many changes already. There are two death eaters as professors who _beat_ students and the rules are out of hand. Curfew was moved up to just after dinner, no quidditch, no Hogsmeade, and most of the Gryffindors and D.A. members don't even attend class half the time."

"Where do they go?"

"Room of Requirement. There's a camp set up as a safe haven, someone is there making sure anyone who stayed behind is safe."

That caught Molly's attention. "They most certainly will not be having Christmas alone." Turning to her husband the fire in her eyes intensified and Molly Weasley had determined something would be done to make the best of a bad situation. "Arthur, we need to find a way into the castle to get those children here for the holiday. They deserve warmth and good food."

"There's a portrait, it connects to the Hog's Head."

"Aberforth's pub?"

Ginny nodded. "He brings us food and supplies if we need it. There's a pathway, as long as we get to Hogsmeade we can get into the castle."

"Tomorrow then, Ginny you and I will go."

Molly looked pleased setting another several pairs of knitting needles to work.

"I'll help." Charlie said sitting at the table. "We can use the floo but if we can side-along apparate too it'll be faster."

That night the members of the Order brought over extra cots and anything that would help, even offering their aid to patrol the pub and make sure nothing was going to happen.

It was a great plan, so there was no surprise when it went perfectly. The six kids that had opted to stay behind were now comfortably herded into the Burrow and sat around the table for what Molly called a snack and everyone else called lunch.

When Christmas Eve arrived Bill, Fleur, and the twins all arrived to help Charlie and Ginny clean up the house and cook brunch. Some of the other kids helped out as much as they could but as soon as Molly came downstairs she was tutting and telling them to relax and enjoy their holiday.

"Do their families know where they are?" She asked Ginny before helping serve the food.

She only shrugged. "I didn't ask, I only know that they didn't want to go home for one reason or another."

And so they all spent the day having fun. The twins instigated a snowball war, then a snow fort building competition, and finally hot cocoa.

Christmas morning they all tried to hide in the kitchen to allow the Weasley's time to open gifts, but Molly ushered them into the sitting room and handed everyone a wrapped package containing a scarf.

There were three piles of gifts under the tree that hadn't been touched and even though everyone wanted to talk about it no one brought up the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all missing.

Later that night Charlie was standing out on the porch, his new Weasley jumper keeping him warm until Bill emerged with two glasses of firewhiskey.

"How're you holding up?"

Charlie glanced at his older brother for a moment before turning his eyes back to the moon. "It's the first Christmas in years that we haven't spent together. And I know she's alive but I don't know if she's safe or unhurt and it makes me a little insane thinking about it."

"I know. And we're all hoping that this is over soon, for now we're all missing someone and eventually they'll be back and we won't have to miss them anymore."

Nodding Charlie could feel the dull warmth on his chest reminding him that Hermione was thinking of him.

* * *

The stars were twinkling against the dark sky leaving the moon as the only light source besides the tent. Each one reminding Hermione of Charlie.

"Hey," Harry's soft voice made her jump. "Where's my wand?"

She felt terrible, everything that had happened in Godric's Hollow was an accident but it still affected Harry greatly. "Harry…"

He got angry and Hermione got upset, she tried to explain and tried to make sure he knew that there wasn't anyone to blame except for Voldemort. After all, it was part of his plan to kill Bathilda Bagshot and put that snake in her body.

Still, Hermione retreated into the tent leaving her wand with Harry while he sat outside and thought more about the situation. It wasn't until much later, being woken up from her slumber did Hermione realize that they weren't alone.

"Hey." After Ron had run off Hermione felt like her best friend had abandoned all hope in Harry and her, she felt as though the situation was too much for him and he had decided to push it off on the two of them instead.

So she yelled. And she struck him. And she ordered Harry to give her the wand back.

And in the end, they made up albeit with Ron on thin ice even after destroying a horcrux and saving Harry from drowning.

He told them about the radio station and how everyone was working on trying to help those who needed it most. But mostly how everyone supported them one-hundred percent.

Hermione sat as far away from Ron as possible turning the Tales of Beedle the Bard over in her hands.

It wasn't until later, when she had cooled off Hermione approached the boys. "I think we should go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

And so they went, and even though Luna wasn't there (which, frankly, should have been the first sign that something was wrong) the four of them still had a nice chat up until the house was attacked.

They were able to get out unscathed but Ron couldn't warn Harry and Hermione that Voldemort had made the use of his name taboo and snatchers were on them in an instant.

* * *

Charlie woke up just after dawn, the pendant hanging on his chest burning hot. The pendant grew cooler for a moment before burning again against his skin.

Getting up from bed he went down to the kitchen for a cup of tea only to find his father sitting at the table already.

"What are you doing awake Charlie?"

He shook his head sitting at the table. "Something's wrong. Hermione's focusing really hard on me right now but it's off an on."

Arthur's face fell and he closed the Daily Prophet. "Don't tell your mother about this."

Charlie nodded and sipped his tea, the pendant was bothering him but there wasn't much he could do. Everyone was anxious about the three of them going out on their own but knowing that there was something wrong made it worse.

It was only when the fireplace roared and Bill's head popped through the green flames that Charlie really started to panick.

"Charlie, you need to get over here. Now."

Without another word Bill pulled out of the fire and Charlie threw a pinch of floo powder in the flame.

Bill looked at his brother and started off towards a room upstairs, neither of them saying a word until he opened the door and Charlie stopped.

Fleur was kneeling by the bed spreading a salve over Hermione's arm, she was asleep but the look on her face was pure agony.

"She went to sleep almost immediately after they got here." Bill started explaining but Charlie couldn't hear anything else that came out of his brothers mouth.

Instead he walked slowly towards the bed and brushed some hair away from Hermione's face. She looked gaunt, pale, and hungry. The bags under her eyes stood out against the pale white skin that had somehow paled since Bill's wedding.

But what really stuck out was the word carved in her forearm. "What the hell…"

"Charlie calm down."

"Who did this?"

Bill shrugged. "They haven't told us just yet, but it's not just these three. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Dobby, and a goblin from Gringotts."

Fleur moved aside and let Charlie sit on the bed, Hermione was almost skeletal beneath the blankets.

"We're gonna go check on the others." Bill said as he closed the door lightly behind him.

It was a few minutes later that Hermione started shifting around and slowly opened her eyes. "Charlie?"

"Don't move too much."

"What are you doing here?" Here hands were on his then pushing herself up. "When did you get here?"

Charlie wrapped his arms around her torso helping to pull Hermione to a sitting position. "I just got here a little bit ago, Bill flooed and told me I had to come over."

"I really didn't want you to see me like this."

He chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek lightly. "Don't worry about it, I'm just worried about you."

"I didn't give anything away."

"Don't think about that. There's no way any of us could have even imagined that you would be tortured."

Hermione relaxed just a bit, every muscle in her body ached and after being on edge for the last few months it looks as if it hurt.

"Just get some sleep, I'll be right here." Hermione wiggled back down under the covers and held onto Charlie's hand as she fell asleep.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this too so long to get out for you guys and I'm sorry about how rushed it is. I'm finally getting to where I want this story to be and I hope you all enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Hermione's breath evened out Charlie kept rubbing a hand over her arm and once she was fully asleep he snuck back downstairs.

Bill poured him a cup of coffee and sat at the table looking exhausted.

"I can't believe this." Bill put his head in his hands. "We're supposed to take care of our younger siblings, and by being in the Order we have to take care of Harry and Hermione too."

Charlie sighed. "We couldn't have known."

The pair of them sat in silence for a few more moments before Fleur brought out some small breakfast foods. "I'm going to take something up to Hermione's room."

She was still asleep but with a pained look marring her features. Charlie set the food and coffee down on the table and grabbed one of her hands in his own, the gesture softened her face but it seemed as if the nightmare was still going.

Charlie got comfortable and let Hermione hold onto his hand just in case it did actually help with whatever nightmares she was having. It killed them all to see her like this, to see someone who was so strong and in control of everything in her life cracking into little pieces. But to Charlie it was a searing knife being stabbed into his heart time and time again.

When Hermione finally woke up again Charlie gave her some water and little bites of food before letting Fleur come in with the potions and salves she needed.

"I can't let you run off again."

"Charlie…"

He shook his head and continued, not meeting her eyes. "You could have died, you were tortured and Merlin knows what else could happen. I know that we're not all getting out of this alive but I will make sure that you survive and that includes not letting you run off like you did last time and getting into another situation like this."

A soft knock at the door broke the tense staring match as Harry poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, Hermione we need to talk." She nodded and stood out of the bed not looking back at Charlie. "Out of all of us, she's going to be the one to win this thing."

Harry's words sank in as he closed the door behind him to go have a secret meeting. Charlie went downstairs and asked for some parchment and a quill, silently writing.

When Hermione followed her best friends back downstairs they were met by Bill warning them not to trust Griphook, not to work with him and leave themselves vulnerable to deception. And after they agreed to think about what he had said Bill slipped a folded letter to Hermione.

She waited to open it until she was back in bed, knowing that with Charlie not here anymore it was going to upset her.

 _I couldn't say goodbye to you knowing that it might be the last time that I ever get to see you. I know I told you before Bill's wedding that I couldn't stop you from doing this and I still can't, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. You and I have gotten to know each other so well over the years and I fell more in love with you each day, Ginny manipulated me into blurting it out only the day after we kissed even though she already knew and I will never regret that. What I will regret is knowing that you're out there away from me and I can't protect you._

 _Finish this, Hermione. Give us a world we can live in again without the fear of an impending war looming over our heads. Know that I believe in you more than anyone else and I'll know you're alive when my pendant warms up. Think of me often, just like I'll be thinking of you._

 _Love always, Charlie_

Tears were forming behind her eyes, the heat making her close her eyes and letting the fears fall silently into the pillow.

The next morning she strode outside to meet Ron and Harry, her head held high with no emotions crossing her features.

It was time to end the suffering.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE AT BILL'S! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE NOW CHARLIE?" Molly's voice echoed through the Burrow as Charlie sat on the couch trying not to let his emotions bubble over.

"Mum, I'm telling you it was just Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and a goblin."

"Didn't you say there was a house elf too?"

"He died getting them all to safety."

Molly was bustling around swishing her wand and setting every pair of knitting needles she owned to work before grabbing medicinal salves and potions. "I'm going over there. The least I can do is help."

"Mum, they have it taken care of."

"Charlie, be a dear and take this bag over to Shell Cottage for me."

She wouldn't hear anything other than being able to help, so Charlie rushed to the fireplace and flooed over to the Cottage again. "Mum's coming. I'm sorry, she asked where I was all day I didn't mention Harry, Ron, or Hermione just the others."

Just as the words were out of his mouth Molly came through the fire place, her knitting was paused in a bag which she set down to resume the clicking needles. "I don't want to intrude dears, just want to help as much as I can."

"She feels useless cooped up in the house all the time," Bill explained after his mother had climbed the stairs. "Might as well let her do this. It'll give you a break Fleur."

* * *

"A dragon flew out of Gringotts." Charlie still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. He was working with the twins when it happened, the three of them running out into the Alley and watching as the creature perched on top of the tall white building before spitting fire and flying off again.

"Did anyone see the three people riding the dragon?" George's mouth was still wide open but the dragon was long gone.

Charlie couldn't form coherent thoughts but the pendant was warm against his chest. "So it was true."

"You don't think it was them, do you?" George went on as the three of them returned to the shop.

"I hope not." The oldest mumbled going back to restocking shelves.

Fred on the other hand pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "That would be wicked!"

For the rest of the day Charlie kept reaching up for his pendant to feel it warm against his skin, it was the only way to not break down and worry that Hermione wasn't alive anymore. Of course, she could still be injured but he didn't let it worry him too much.

When he got back to the Burrow that night Molly nearly knocked back into the fire. "Is it true! The Gringott's dragon escaped?"

"Not escaped mum," He said taking her hands in his and moving away from the flames. "They rode it out of the bank."

"Who? Who is they?" But Charlie only had to look at her for it to register. "Oh...oh merlin, no!"

"Calm down, let's have a seat. They didn't look hurt and I know Hermione is still alive. Why didn't I make something like that for all of them?"

Molly's eyes darted up to her son's face. "What does that mean?"

Realizing then that Charlie hadn't actually told anyone else about the locket, bringing it up to his mother was a mistake. "The locket that Hermione wears, I gave it to her for Christmas a few years ago, it warms up when I'm thinking of her. And right before Bill's wedding she gave me a necklace with the same enchantment on it so I know when she's thinking about me."

"So that's how you knew she was alright." He nodded. "Well you're right you should have made something so we knew they were alive! But, looking back it seems like a simple idea when really it just never crossed your mind."

They all went back to not knowing what was going on, they made surprise visits to Lee's radio show and sent out words of encouragement to the three as they continued trying to find horcruxes.

* * *

The day everyone was waiting for finally came, and no one was prepared.

Lupin rapped on the door to the Burrow and limped into the kitchen growling that they all needed to get to the Hog's Head pub right away. Charlie, Molly, and Arthur all apparated directly there to find the twins and the rest of the order had already arrived.

"Got a message that Potter was here with Weasley and Granger. Aberforth has a secret passage to them."

They all followed Remus down the tunnel until opening in the Room of Requirement. There were too many students in the room and it wasn't easy trying to find the few people you were actually looking for.

Molly and Arthur raced through the crowd followed by the rest of the Weasley clan towards the other redheads. Ron and Ginny were standing together discussing the plan that had been put into place and both of them got hugged by each of their family members, Ron longer and more fiercely. It was a few minutes before anyone even noticed that Percy had clambered out of the portrait of Arianna but when they did he started yelling his apologies to anyone who would listen.

Harry and Hermione were a few feet away and hadn't noticed the Weasley's arrive in the chaos. It wasn't until Harry looked up and noticed Charlie's eyes unwavering from Hermione did he nudge his best friend and point.

"Charlie." She breathed taking a step towards him before bolting into a full run. Charlie met her and immediately wrapped his arms around her small frame, her hair was braided and hanging down her back and the bags under her eyes were still there, and her clothes smelled like earth and fire smoke.

But all he could think about how was her arms seemed to be shaking as she held him close. "Hermione, thank merlin you're okay."

Harry had moved away from them to greet Mrs. Weasley who worried herself over his state and promised him as many meals as he wanted.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Ron asked pointing to his brother and best friend enveloped in each other.

"Most of us did, yeah."

After another minute of hugging Charlie pulled back and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips.

"You know we're not done right?" He nodded.

Neville announced that the current students had to go to a meeting Snape had called to find Harry and the others should wait in the Entrance Hall. They all made their way outside of the Great Hall and waited to shock Snape with their arrival.

It was only a few moments before Hermione turned Charlie to face her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Be careful."

"Find me when it's all over." Without another word she and Ron ran off.

A student started screaming, then another, and another. You-Know-Who's voice rang out through the hall, everyone stopped at once listening to the message.

The silence following was almost as frightening as the voice, but when a smug looking Slytherin girl pointed to Harry and yelled for someone to grab him. "Mr. Filch," McGonagall yelled above the growing voices. "Please escort the Slytherins out of the hall."

"Where should I take them?"

"The dungeons will do." Everyone cheered as the Slytherins were led out and anyone under seventeen was led back up the Room of Requirement by a few of the remaining prefects. "I cannot ask any of you to stay here and fight, and I will not allow anyone underage to stay."

Molly and Arthur were adamant that Ginny be taken back up to the Room of Requirement, she was too young to be fighting and even though she tried to change their minds in the end Ginny Weasley went with the rest of the underage students to the Room.

Everyone that stayed was sent to different parts of the castle to set the protective charms and to fight off the oncoming army. Charlie was sent with a few of the older students out to the front lawn of the castle teaching them the charm to place a protective bubble around them all.

The fighting started before anyone could blink an eye, there was at least one death eater fighting against someone from the order or Hogwarts, there were giants and trolls throwing people with their clubs, and Fenrir Greyback was tearing into people with his teeth.

Charlie tried not to think about Hermione and whether or not she was safe, he tried not to worry about her or wonder where in the castle she was. His necklace was warm letting Charlie know that we was alive, and at this point that was all that mattered.

It seemed like forever until the snake-like voice hissed through everyone's mind calling off his army and letting everyone regroup. Of course, helping everyone into the Great Hall took almost the entire hour that Harry had to get to the Forbidden Forest and just as he was helping bring the last injured person inside he realized that his family was crowded around together.

He tried to ask what was going on when he noticed the red haired person lying on the floor. "No."

His brothers gasped onto him, holding each other and letting the tears fall the Weasley's mourned together. Tonk and Lupin laid beside Fred, so many of their friends and loved ones scattered throughout the room. Several Hogwarts students were being seen to as a few others were brought in and covered with sheets.

Charlie was numb, he couldn't even feel Ginny clinging to his side or Hermione's fingers lace through his own. None of the Weasley's noticed when Harry slipped out of the Great Hall only grabbing their attention when a commotion came from the courtyard making everyone rush out.

Hagrid's tears rolled down his beard and _Voldemort_ stood in front of his followers sneering at the others.

"Who's that he's carrying?" Ginny asked stopping short at the sight of Harry limp in Hagrid's arms.

Charlie was still trying to figure out what was going on as Neville stepped forward carrying the Sorting Hat, he gave a speech and pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat making everyone gasp, it was only then that Charlie focused again.

Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and everyone pulled out their wands getting ready for another fight which happened almost instantly. People jumped forward shouting curses and spells, their exhaustion long forgotten. No one saw where Harry and Voldemort ran off to, the death eaters shouting dark curses at the others and on top of the substantial losses already from the day there were hundreds more.

Bodies littered the courtyard and corridors but none of them were bright red hair or a mess of brown curls pulled into a braid. His parents kept Ginny close to them while Charlie continued to fight alongside of George.

And just as it was starting it all ended.

Everyone was brought back into the Great Hall for medical attention, families and friends were reunited as people limped back in and Charlie help his breath waiting for Hermione to walk through the doors.

"Where is she?" Even as he muttered it Charlie noticed that Ron wasn't there either. "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

The Weasley's all shook their heads watching as Mrs. Weasley handed out the sandwiches that had been sent up from the kitchen. It seemed like forever until the Golden Trio came walking back through the doors.

They all looked exhausted, as if they hadn't had a good nights sleep in years. At seventeen and eighteen years old each of them looked as if they had seen more than most people do in a lifetime, it broke Charlie's heart. But the moment Hermione caught his eye and smiled broadly he knew that was all over.

She ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck and allowing herself to be picked up off the floor, even after Charlie setting her back on the ground they stood holding one another for as long as they could. No one noticed, and if they did no one cared there were enough couples glued together as it was.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Charlie murmured into her hair.

Hermione pulled away to look at him. "I couldn't die, I couldn't leave you."

 **A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know the last few chapters were a little rushed but I didn't think that the battle needed to be rewritten and instead wanted to get to the Charlie/Hermione parts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone! Thank you for sticking with me through this story and I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise of updating every week, I honestly didn't want this story to end and couldn't find the perfect way to do it until now.**

 **Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Hermione was exhausted. There was no amount of sleep that would help either, too many sleepless nights in a row meant that the days started to blend together. Charlie looked just as tired.

Being a parent was hard.

"Mum's expecting her in a few minutes," Looking up, Charlie was craddling their little one in his arms a tuft of red hair adorning the top of her hair. "We should get ready."

Charlie was already dressed and had the bag packed for Amelia to go, they were just waiting for Hermione to put her outfit on now.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the fireplace and into the Burrow immediately surrounded by the other Weasley's.

"She's so cute!", "Look at that hair!", "Is she sleeping through the night?" the questions came at them rapid fire until Mrs. Weasley elbowed her way through the crowd.

"Let me see my granddaughter." Charlie handed her over to his mum watching at the matron's face broke into the widest smile they had seen since winning the war three years prior. "She's perfect."

Everyone was there. Bill and Fleur with their daughter Victoire, who was two and a half. George and Angelina who were engaged to be married, Ginny and Harry who had been married almost immediately after the war, and Ron. Percy and his fiancee Audrey would be stopping by later, he was starting to repair the ties to his family but it was still difficult, Percy had missed so much.

Hermione was embraced by her best friends, it had been difficult for the three of them, more difficult than most and they had found solace in their families and loved ones but no one would understand what had happened better than each other.

"Are you alright love?" Charlie asked embracing his wife. "We can go home if you want."

"I'm fine. I need to understand that things are going to be normal now." Molly was still cooing over Amelia on the couch. "I need to remember that she's going to grow up in a better world."

His thick arms held onto Hermione, Charlie was being her strength as he had been for years. "She will, we'll both make sure that happens."

Dinner meant everyone packed around the kitchen table, elbows bumping and conversations muffled by the delicious meal. Afterwards everyone made way to the family room for drinks.

Victoire was asleep in Bill's arms, Amelia asleep in Arthur's, and everyone else was fading from their full stomachs and the warmth of the room.

"Off to bed, all of you!" Molly ushered everyone towards the stairs. "Christmas is tomorrow, we've all got to be awake for presents!"

And do the Weasley's all went to bed, a bassinet set up in Charlie's old room for Amelia and a cot in Bill's room for Victoire. Angelina had left to spend Christmas morning with her family leaving George and Ron to sleep in their own beds without anyone else sharing the space, those who were married shared with their spouses, and all of them had just been sent to bed by their mother.

It was fine though, Hermione and Charlie were fast asleep almost instantly wanting to sleep through the night before the excitement Christmas morning would bring.

Amelia, however, had other plans and woke them up squealing for food just as the sun was rising. Giving his wife a break, Charlie hopped out of bed and bundled her up in his arms taking her to the kitchen and warming up milk for her.

Molly emerged only a moment after Amelia had calmed down smiling at her son. "Happy Christmas." She whispered brushing the red hair back from his forehead.

"Happy Christmas mum, did you sleep well?"

"I did, although it looks like someone else didn't." Amelia was falling asleep halfway through her bottle, it seemed she wasn't as hungry as usual and was only interested in a snack. "Is Hermione still asleep?"

He nodded. "She's been taking so many long nights for Amelia, the least I can do is let her sleep over Christmas."

The pair of them sipped on some tea while breakfast was made, after about an hour the rest of the family arrived in the kitchen still in their pajamas ready to open gifts and eat a delicious breakfast.

Sitting around the tree Bill was handing Victoire parcels to run to various family members until there was a mountain in front of each person, only then did the Weasley's start ripping through the paper.

"There's one more gift for you." Charlie whispered to his wife pulling a small package out of his jumper. "Amelia hopes you like it."

Opening the box Hermione laid her eyes on the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. It was silver, so new her face reflected back on the front, and on the inside was the smiling face of their daughter along with a picture of Charlie and Hermione on their wedding day.

Nothing else mattered in that moment, all she saw was Charlie, her loving husband holding their daughter. "I love it."

"Don't tell me, she's the one who picked it out." Amelia was smiling as she passed into Hermione's arms for a hug and kiss. "Happy Christmas."

"This is the best Christmas I could have ever asked for."


End file.
